District 4's Female Tribute's Story - 70th Hunger Games
by AmyHC
Summary: Just read the story! And also read xoxoKatnissMellark12xoxo's stories.
1. Chapter 1

***This is a story about a young girl from District 4 called Kathrine Abney who is reaped in 70th Hunger Games instead of Annie***

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games and all it's characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Except for Kathrine Abney, she is mine. Mwahhaha!

* * *

**Kathrine Abney Description:**

Age: 17

Looks: She has tanned skin, light brown hair with natural blonde/gold highlights and crystal blue eyes.

Arena Skills: She is good with knives, tridents and axes. She is a good climber and quite fast. Wouldn't kill unless being attacked.

* * *

**Kathrine's P.O.V:**

_ "As always, ladies first. The female tribute from District 4 is...Kathrine Abney."_

That's me. Of course nobody volunteered for me. I haven't got any family except for my Dad. A few of my friends start to cry. But I don't. I can't. I have to stay strong. Hide my fear. I get up onto the stage and wait for the male tribute to be announced.

_ "Now for the boys. The male tribute from District 4 is...Brendon Jacobs."_

He looks about 18. Dark shaggy hair, tanned skin, he looks ok. I've seen him round maybe said hello but that's it.

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, the tributes from District 4! May the odds be ever in your favour!"_

Well the odds weren't exactly in my favour.

* * *

Our mentor is Finnick Odiar. Victor of the 65th Hunger Games. Lots of girls would just melt in his hands if he talked to him, but me, no. Ok, I admit that he is a very handsome person and I wouldn't mind dating him but I can't. I'm going to die in a few weeks so no need to be drooling over boys! I can't be.

** Finnick's P.O.V****:**

I hate mentoring. Acting happy and telling them that they're going to win. I was lucky. When the two tributes walk in I recognise one of them. Kathrine Abney. I hate it even more when I personally know the tributes.

"This is Finnick, your mentor." Dove tells the tributes. "Finnick, this is Brendon and Kathrine."

"Pleased to meet you." I say as I shake their hands.

"But you're not are you! You know that at least one of us is going to die! Its going to be me! Me! Im going to die! Why don't you just kill me now then!?" Brendon screams. Dove and some staff take him away and I'm left alone with Kathrine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Finnick's P.O.V:**

Kathrine and I ended up talking for hours, and we could've kept on going but Dove brought Brendon back into the room. I liked it better when it was just Kathrine and I. I've never been able to be that open with anyone, ever.

* * *

**Later On, After the Tribute Parade**

**Kathrine's P.O.V:**

_I was well hidden, or so I thought. A tribute puts his arm around my neck, almost suffocating me. He pins me down and, from that moment onwards, I was helpless. He takes his knife and starts cutting horizontal lines across my face. When he gets to my neck he stabs the knife into my throat. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead._

"Kathrine! You're alive! Don't worry! You're alive! I'm here with you, we're both alive!" Finnick is saying as calmly as he can, but I know that he's been crying.

He's holding me close. Like a baby. I've been sweating and most probably screaming.

"I was dead! I was dead! Someone crept up on me and stabbed a knife through my throat!" I say, crying.

"It's ok, everything's fine Kathrine. You haven't even gone to your first day of training and you're already having terrible dreams." He says with a smirk.

"I'm scared Finnick." I whisper.

"I can't blame you." He whispers back.

He puts me on my bed and tucks me in like im a child. He places a warm, tender kiss on my forehead and says goodnight. And he turns and starts to walk out the room. "Finnick." I say.

"Yes?"

"Can I come with you? Please?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Finnick's P.O.V:**

I walked back over to her bed and took her hand.

"Of course you can."

We walked to my room hand in hand. My heart was melting at this point. I think, I think that I'm in love with Kathrine. Could that be right?

"Now Kathrine, you are here to go to sleep. Nothing else. Ok?" I say.

"Ok." She replies.

Well what else could I do? I had to lay down some rules didn't I? I go to my bathroom and get ready for bed. When I come out I see Kathrine snuggled up at the very side of the bed, almost falling off.

"C'mon Kathrine, you can move into the middle a bit more. I don't bite!"

I go to switch off the light and then get into bed. I roll over so I'm right next to Kathrine and start stroking her shoulder.

** Kathrine's P.O.V:**

He starts stroking my shoulder. I love it so much, he's so gentle and so caring. I roll over so we're face to face.

"What if I wake you from a nightmare?" I ask.

"Then I'll hold you and rock you back to sleep" He says "But here's the real question. What if I wake you up from _my_ nightmares?"

"I'll hold you and rock you back to sleep. Well try at least." I say laughing.

We talk for a bit more and after a while I say, "What is love?"

He looks deeply into my eyes and then kisses me on the lips. I've kissed a few boys before but this feels so different. Good different. When we break away Finnick says, "_That_ is love." I fall asleep with my head rested on his chest, smiling.

**Hope you guys like it so far! I really love writing this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Finnick's P.O.V:

She looked like an angel sleeping.

When I say I love her I really mean it. What am I doing? Why am I being this stupid? In about a week she's going to be placed in an arena to fight to death, and then I'm probably never going to see her again. I'm so stupid.

Kathrine's P.O.V:

Today is the first day of training. I'm really scared. But once again I can't show it. Stay strong. Hide the fear. I'm in my room getting ready when Finnick walks in.

"Good luck on your first day of training. Don't piss anyone off. Ok?" He says.

"Thanks Finnick. I'll try not to." I reply, looking at the floor.

"Kathrine, you can look at me. There's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about.

" "I know but-"

"No buts. Everything will be ok." He whispers into my ear.

"Kathrine! Kathrine! We're going to be late if we don't go now! Come on!" Dove calls.

"See you later." Finnick says, kissing my forehead.

* * *

**Later On, After training**

Finnick's P.O.V:

Tonight, after dinner, Kathrine slipped into my room, unnoticed, and lay down on my bed under the covers. I didn't know that she was there and when I walked out of the bathroom I literally screamed. "Why are you here Kathrine?"

"I need to ask you some questions."

Once the lights are switched off I get onto my bed and go over to Kathrine. I put my hands and legs either side of her. "You know your not supposed to be here Kathrine." I say.

"So, who cares?"

I get into the bed and snuggle up right next to her. I start to nibble playfully on her ear and she moans.

"Finnick" She says, "How did you feel when you heard your name being called out?"

"Well," I start "I was quite surprised but I got over it."

"Truthfully" She says.

"The truth? Well the truth is I was absolutely petrified. I was a nervous wreck." I tell her. "But don't worry, everything turned out ok." I whisper into her ear. "Now get to sleep."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart." I say with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the support guys, I really appreciate it!

***Just going to skip until Kathrine goes into the arena. She got a 9 in the evaluation.***

* * *

Finnick's P.O.V:

She's going. She's really going. My heart is breaking. No. Correction: My heart is broken.

"Kathrine." I say as I walk into her room. "It's going to be ok."

"No! It's NOT!" She says sobbing. "I'm never going to see you again! I'm going to die!"

I pull her into a loving hug and say,

"I love you Kathrine Abney. Forever and always."

"Well I love you more, Finnick Odair."

I kiss her tenderly on the lips and whisper into her ear,

"Not possible."

"Finnick, if I die in there I will always look down on you and protect you." She says with a single tear rolling down her cheek, "Goodbye."

Kathrine's P.O.V:

No turning back now. I'm in the tube. No way out of this hell unless I win. I have to win.

For Finnick.

The podiums were placed in a lake, which was at the end of a stream, with the cornucopia in the middle on a little island. The only way to get there was to swim. At least I will have a little advantage coming from D4.

"I will always love you Finnick." I whisper to him even though he can't hear.

** 3...2...1..*BUZZ***

I dived into the water and swam as fast as I could to the cornucopia. When I got there I was pleased to find out that I was the first one there. By a long way. I had first choice on the weapons so I grabbed a backpack and quickly stuffed a small axe into it. I put a knife into my pocket and picked up a trident and threw it across the lake. It just about landed on the grass. All the tributes had arrived on the island and the boy from District 1 threw a knife at me. It would've hit me but I had dived into the water a second earlier. Once I got onto solid land I picked up the trident and ran as fast as I could into the woods. I kept on running for about an hour until I couldn't anymore. I climbed up a tree and looked to see if there was any fresh water around. I saw that there was a waterfall not so far from me. So I half-ran-half-walked to it. I climbed up a big tree, with huge leaves, until I got to a thick branch. I sat on it and sorted myself out. In my backpack there was an empty water bottle, rope and a very thin sleeping bag. I climbed down the tree and filled my water bottle. When I had gotten back up the tree the anthem played and it showed 'The Fallen.'

Both from 7, 12, 11 and 9. The girl from 5. The boy from 11, 6 and...the boy from 4.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathrine's P.O.V:

I had been in there for about a week. When 'The Fallen' played I realised that only three people were left. D1 boy, D2 girl and me. That gave me hope. Hope that I would actually be able to see my Dad and Finnick again. Hope that I could live.

That night, while I was sleeping I was swept up, off the branch. I started to panic. I was fidgeting around and my arms were splashing around. _Splashing?_ I was in water! The arena had flooded! The only place that wasn't was the cornucopia. The gamemakers obviously wanted to push us all together. They're so stupid! If someone from District 4 was left you don't flood the arena! People from D4 are practically fish! A canon went. _Two people left._

I was swimming around, holding my trident, when all of a sudden someone jumped on me, probably from the trees, pushing me deeper into the water. It was the girl from District 2. She had a knife. Pointed to my neck. But I had an advantage. And a rope. I untied the rope which had been wrapped around my thigh and tided it to her ankle. When I went up to get air I climbed up onto a tree branch about a metre above the water. I was still holding onto the rope attached to her ankle. While she trying to undo the knot she dropped her knife. _Perfect._ I dived back into the water with the rope. I tied it around the trunk of the tree I had just dived off of. I left her there, swam to the surface and climbed back onto the branch. A canon went off and a voice said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The victor of the 70th Hunger Games!"

I was so happy. I was alive_._ I survived hell.

But I was also shaking. I was petrified. _Of what?_ Myself. I was a murderer.

_*** Thanks for all the support guys! I'm really glad that you like the story so far. If you want you could give it a shoutout. ^.^ ***_


	7. Chapter 7

Finnick's P.O.V:

She won. She actually won. We're both alive. We can be togethear. Forever. I am seriously the luckiest man alive. To have a chance to love again. I thought that all my chances of love were gone when I refused an order from President Snow and he killed all my family.

Kathrine and I defiantly have luck on our side.

Kathrine's P.O.V:

I don't remember being on the hovercraft, or getting medication. The last thing I remember is letting out a bloodcurdling scream and falling into the water. When I wake up a medic says to me, "You had a cut on your shoulder from a knife, but It's ok now. You also had a much deeper and more serious cut on your thigh from unconsciously falling from the tree. I've given you a jab and bandaged it up, so it should be ok now but from time to time you might get a slight pain. Other than that you are ok. And by the way you might want to put on those clothes because we're about to land in District 4."

"Thank you very much, I really do appreciate it." I replied.

I put on a sea-green coloured blouse with some jeans and black boots. I really liked it. Landing itself seemed like it took hours, when it only took 5 minutes.

As soon as the ramp lowered I ran down and jumped into Finnick's arms. I kiss him so hard he says,

"No need to bruise my lips."

"I'm so sorry I just thought I would never see you again." I say, sobbing.

"But we're together now, and no one can ever take us apart."

We walk, hand in hand, into the car that will take us to the Victor's Village. Home.

* * *

I have the choice of lots of houses because D4's victors are Mags, Finnick and now Me! Finnick's house is placed on top of a cliff, looking over the sea.

"Finnick, where does Mags live?"

"You see my house. She lives in the next house along to the left"

"So no one lives in the house on the right?"

"No."

"Well I do now!"

He lifts me up, so I'm looking down on him, and kisses me.

"I love you so much sweetheart."

"Forever and always?" I ask

"Yes, forever and always."

Once I've moved into my new house I go and ring Finnick's doorbell. "May I come in Mr Odair?"

"Actually Miss. Abney I was going to take you down to the beach."

"I'll go and get my swimming costume and come back here." I get into my light green bikini, grab a towel and Finnick and I walk down the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

_***Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been really busy the past few days and I just didn't have the time.***_

5 Years Time

Kathrine's P.O.V:

Finnick came round to my house to watch President Snow announce the 75th Hunger Games, (third quarter quell). He says the same thing every year, a few thank you's, a bit of mumbling and what is meant to be an 'inspirational speech'.

But this year that was not the case. _Defiantly not._

"...To remind you that even the strongest of people can not overcome the Capitol this year's tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors." He pauses. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and sprint out of the house, down to the beach. I hear Finnick screaming and running but I take no notice. I sit on the sand shaking, crying and rocking back and forth. When Finnick catches up with me he sits down beside me. He's crying. Sobbing.

"I don't want to go back Finnick! I'm going to die this time and we both know it!" I say, choking on my tears.

"I don't want to go back either. Not one bit. But there is nothing that we can do about it. It's President Snow's orders, and you know what happens when you mess with Snow."

"Finnick, it's going to be you and me in there. If Mags is called i'm going to volenteer, she can't die that way."

"And what if you're called?"

"I'll persuade her not to volenteer for me. I'll try at least."

Finnick's P.O.V:

I have to do it now. Soon at lest one of us will be dead. I'm going to do it.

Kathrine's P.O.V:

"Kathrine," Finnick says.

"Yes?"

He gets down on one knee. _That's funny!_ _It looks like the position that you propose in!_

Oh. My. God.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Without a doubt! Yes! I love you so much Finnick!" He pulls me in for a kiss and hug.

"Forever and always." He whispers into my ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Katherine's P.O.V:**

We are escorted by peacekeepers to the reaping. Five years down the line and it's still as bitter as ever. Dove welcomes everyone and makes a small speech.

"And, as always, ladies first." She says as she walks over to the bowl. "Mags Kawley."

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say immediately after her name was called.

"Well well then, our female tribute! Kathrine Abney." Dove announces. A tear rolls down my cheek. "And now then, for the men."

"Finnick Odair."

Finnick steps up to the centre of the stage, shaking.

**Finnick's P.O.V:**

I'm as nervous as i was the last time. When we get onto the train I go to my room and start crying. I'm not brave. I'm not fierce. I shouldn't have won. I was lucky.

"Finnick, it's going to be ok. Cmon now, look at me, look me in the eye. Everything's going to be fine!" Kathrine reassured me, or tried to anyway.

"Look, we're both old enough to know that one, if not both, of us is going to die." I firmly say.

Kathrine turns and walks out of the room.

_*****Oh god this chapter is so short! I'm so sorry! I just thought I needed to get something to you before there was a "Riot in the damn Capitol!"*****_


	10. Chapter 10

"Kathrine, wait!" Katherine turns around, her eyes already swolen from crying. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just very angry with Snow, that's all."

She says nothing, walkes over to me and cries into my chest. I sooth her, rubbing her back and kissing her. We must've been asleep for a long time becuase when I woke up it was dark outside. I looked at my clock, 1:02. I get up, leaving Kathrine sleeping, and go to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I found some pancake mixture in the fridge, so I made some pancakes. I was halfway through eating one when I heard a ear-drum destroying scream.

**Kathrine's P.O.V:**

I was with Finnick in the arena when all of a sudden we meet the Career Pack. We're in deep combat and Finnick gets a knife in his throat. I toss myself at the Careers but they seem reluctant to kill me. They would rather let me stick around for a bit, grieving, then grant me death. But he's dead! Finnick's dead! Finnick's dead! NO!

"It's not real! It's not real Kathrine! I'm right here with you, don't worry." Finnick says as soothingly as he can, which isn't so soothing because he's catching his breath from crying so much. "Finnick! You're alive! But you were gone! You were dead!" I'm shaking and sweating and crying. "I can't let you die in there Finnick! If i did i would kill myself!"


End file.
